Ninja's Demon
by YoRHa-A2
Summary: ryu hayabusa the dragon ninja study at kuoh to find some peace life but instead he met rias gremory younger sister of his rival. will ryu helped her or trying to leave it?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello Reader it's my first crossover fic between Ninja Gaiden & Highschool DXD so don't put flame on me okay_**

 ** _I don't own Ninja Gaiden and HighSchool DXD it belongs to Tecmo koei and TNK_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter 1  
**_  
Kuoh academy

The place of perverts, as most would call it. It was a darn huge place owned by the Gremory family.

Formally, it was an all girl's school, though in more recent times it became a school for everyone. Meaning that the boys who enrolled were… more or less all perverts. It was a real disaster for the girls as they had to keep watch for the boys peeking in every so often. Especially the 'perverted duo', whose name pretty much says it all.

Anyways, enough expository guff. We're here for a story!

In the morning, very darn early, most of the girls sat in their class, either chatting quietly between themselves or sitting quietly, the former being the one which most did. Most of the chatter was on a new student… who was a boy. The kendo club was already getting their staffs ready.

After a few minutes of waiting, the teach' finally came in. all the talking died down in an instant after the teach' stepped in, her eyes glaring at each girl and one boy who is unrelated to the story like some vast, predator bird.

"Good morning class" greeted the teacher, who is a woman if you're wondering.

"Good morning" came her reply.

"Before class begins, we have a new student" said the teach'. "Alright, come in kid'."

Right when she said that, the new student came in. As they thought, it was a boy at a height well above Kiba (6 centimeters taller). He had long brown hair tied up into a ponytail and a polite expression which did not scream pervert to them, though looks can be deceiving. Cough ...Gasper…

"Good morning," greeted the boy in a polite tone. "My name is Ryu Hayabusa and I hope we can be friends" Ryu said with polite bow.

And the new guy could practically feel the lustful aura illuminating from the girls.

"Okay now, Ryu you can sit next to… uh… Koneko," the teacher instructed with a false smile used to lure kids into a false sense of reality due to her b*** size so she can eat them in the middle of the night and use their bones as campfire as she pointed to the smol girl sitting by the window.

Ok… that was a joke.

"Understood," said Ryu as he walked to the seat next to 'Koneko'. When he sat, Koneko gave no gestures or even said hi, so Ryu didn't give any to her.

"Okay, let us start," the teacher said.

After the class ends, or something

After the odd class session where most females in the place just stared at him, Ryu decided to go walk around the school.

After a few minutes of walking, and having a few girls stare at him, he decided to get up to the rooftop. Yet, before he got up there, he saw two young women staring at him. One of the two had had crimson hair with blue eyes while the other had black hair and purple eyes. While he did not know who they were directly, but according to most people, mainly the boys, they were Rias gremory and Akeno Himejima.

And from what he knew, they were called the 'Great Ladies of Kuoh' or something. He could feel their gaze but he ignored it as it didn't seem to be an aggressive one.

After he was out of sight and on rooftop, Rias turned and ask her friend "So that's new student, Ryu Hayabusa…."

"Yeah… he really is interesting though," said her friend with her trademark smile.

"Hmm… I wonder why he's here," whispered the woman with grin on her face.

"I know what you mean" The black haired woman/girl/whatever said with a little chuckle.

"What!?" Rias said with questioning look.

At The Rooftop

Sitting on a bench, Ryu stared up at sky with a smile on his face.

'It's so quiet here…' Ryu thought. 'So peaceful…'

After a few minutes of enjoying the breeze, he brought up his the phone and called his apprentice, Momiji.

At the Hayabusa village

"Hello…? Ah! Master Ryu! How is school?"

"It's good. No sign of the Black Spider Clan, so I can relaxed… how is it in the village?"

"It's quiet here. There's no sign of the Black Spider Clan trying to invade too, so that's a relief."

"Okay," said Ryu. "How is father?"

"Master joe is currently resting," informed his apprentice. "After sparring with Shiden, I mean."

"Okay that's a relieve. Would you please take care of the village Momiji? Since my father is sick, he can't protect the village alone. And the only one I trust enough for this job is you"

"Hai, Master Ryu!"

"Okay, I should get back to class now," said the Dragon as a bell rang in the background. "Give my father my regards."

"I will, master Ryu"

"You have my gratitude, Momiji."

With that said, he hung up and stood to get back to his class. But he suddenly into someone as he walked along, probably because he was so tall, and the girl he got into was rather short.

"S-sorry!" the girl said, sounding extremely apologetic that it almost seemed forced.

"It's fine, are you hurt?" Ryu asked the girl

"I'm fine, Thanks for asking," the Girl replied.

"Okay," said Ryu, before turning. "I gotta go."

"Wait!" came the girl's voice, making the boy turn and see the girl running towards him.

"Umm… can I ask you something?" the Girl asked Ryu, sounding oddly nervous.

"You may," Ryu replied.

"A-are you seeing anyone?"

"No, why?"

"That's good," said the girl, her face lift up as she starred at Ryu "Would you like to go out sometime? I like to show new people around sometimes."

"Sure, that's fine. I have free time on Sundays."

"Great! Here's my number, so don't forget to give a call okay?" the girl said with a teasing edge in her tone before she gave him her phone number before starting to walk upstairs, until she stopped and turned. "Also, my name's Amano yuuma. Nice to meet you."

"Name's Ryu nice to meet you too"

As she walked up to her class Ryu felt something odd with her presence.

'Fallen angel huh…? No wonder…' he thought and he get back to his class with a sigh. 'what a day…'

 ** _How_** ** _was my first fic ? If you Like Review okay_**

 ** _Also thank you stryker for supporting me_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi it's me again**_

 **And it's me, her editor.**

 _ **It's a new chapter I hope you like it**_

 _ **I don't own Ninja Gaiden And Highschool DXD it belongs to Tecmo Koei TNK**_

 **After the school ended**

Sighing, Ryu started to walk home, tired and shiz. School was brutal, as it usually is (let's all be honest), with girls trying to speak to him

But on his way out, he bumped into the woman he saw before. From what he knew, it was Rias Gremory, the redhead of Kuoh.

"Hello, Ryu Hayabusa" Rias said with her usual smirk.

"What do you want," Ryu asked while glaring at Rias, a massive edge in his tone.

"I would like you to join to my club…"

"I'm not interested in your club, Daughter of Gremory."

"How did you kno-" she began with a shocked expression, but she was cut off by Ryu.

"How do I know? Well… based on your presence, I've deduced that you're the sister of Sirzechs Gremory"

"…" Rias try to say something but it was cut off once more by Ryu.

"Would you please excuse me. I wish to go home," Ryu said, glaring daggers at her as he walked by from the Gremory.

' _Damn it! How does he even know my identity?! And how does he know about my brother?!'_ Rias thought as she headed to the ORC clubhouse.

 **At Ryu's home**

When he got home, Ryu was given quite the shock. "welcome home master ryu"

"Momiji? What are you doing here?! I thought you're in the village!" Ryu exclaimed when he opened the door and saw the girl sitting on the floor.

"Well… Master Joe insisted that I came to keep watch on you he since said he could take care of himself"

"Is that my father's order?"

"Yes, Master Ryu."

Sighing heavily after hearing Momiji's order, Ryu simply nodded and sat down by him.

"Well, if that's my father's order then I'll just accept it."

 **Meanwhile**

"So, how did it go?" asked Akeno as Rias got back.

"He declined my offer," started Rias with a sigh. "And he knows about me being a devil and about my brother"

"Well that's too bad," replied Akeno, placing a finger on her chin. "I was starting to like him"

"Don't you dare, Akeno," said Rias, a slight tick mark appearing in her forehead

 **At morning**

Groaning, Ryu woke up to have look at his alarm clock, only to see Momiji looking at him with a smile.

"Morning, Master Ryu," greeted Momiji.

"Morning," came his reply.

"I made some breakfast," informed Momiji. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, after I take a shower"

"Understood," Momiji said as she left his room.

When she was out, Ryu gave a soft sigh and headed to his bathroom for the good ol shower.

After he was done, he got downstairs and to the kitchen, only to see Momiji with an apron on her.

"The food is ready and on the table, so eat it while it's hot" Momiji said while she cooked up a storm.

"Thank you, Momiji" Ryu said and sit while he's asking about his father. "How is my father?"

"Well… Master Joe is fine after he sparred with Shiden. Said that it got his heart pumping."

"I see," Ryu said as he started to eat.

Once he finished his breakfast, he went on his way to get to school. Before he left his house, Ryu turned to tell Momiji something.

"Momiji, if you want go to shopping, there's some money in my bedroom. If you wish, you can go get some clothes, since you only have one outfit."

"Thank you, Master," said Momiji with a slight smile.

"I shall see you later, my young apprentice."

"See ya," Momiji said and waved her hand at him.

' _My first day at school and I bumped into a Fallen Angel. And when I was on my way home, she tried to offer me to join her club. And after that Momiji is in my house to fulfilled father's order…'_ thought Ryu with a sigh. _'This day just keeps getting better and better…'_

 **At school**

As Ryu headed to class, the boy saw two perverts peeking on the wall, one with glasses and the other with bald hair.

"Hey, what are you two doing there?" asked Ryu, raising an eyebrow.

"Shh…" the two replied with their fingers on their mouth.

Ryu only sighed before stalking towards them before picking them up by the collars and bringing them to the class.

"Don't go peeking on girls while they're changing," Ryu said sternly as he got the duo perverts to class.

But, unfortunately, it was a little too late for Ryu after he got them there, since someone patted his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw that it was two girls with a wooden sword and a tennis racket and angry looks on their face.

"Were you trying to peek in on us while we were changing our uniforms, you pervert?!" the girl (quite literally) roared at him as she swung her wooden katana right at his head, though she didn't expect Ryu to dodged it before grabbing her arm and forcing the wooden sword out of her grip and pointing it at her

"I never did that," he said in a stern tone. "It was them who started it. I just dragged them back to their class."

"Liar!" the other girl shot at him before swinging her tennis racket. But she didn't even get the chance to make contact with Ryu, as the boy simply knocked the racket out of her grip, before he gave her a smack to the head with the wooden sword, knocking her unconscious.

"I-Impossible! How…" the other girl stuttered, still in shock, but it was cut off when Ryu pointed her wooden sword at her face.

"I already told you that I didn't peek. And if even try to attack me again, I will see to it that you will be severely punished," Ryu said coldly with a furious glare at the girl.

"Y-yes," said the girl, unconsciously taking a step back with a frightened look on her face.

"And if you will excuse me, I have to go. I would not want to be late for class," Ryu said with a sigh and walked away from the girl, dropping the wooden blade in the process.

When Ryu was out of sight, the wooden blade wielder knelt by her friend and shook her intensely until she woke up.

"What happened!?"

"You were knocked unconscious by him," her friend replied.

After Ryu got to his class, he went straight to the two perverts and smacked their heads, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" demanded the one with glasses.

"For including me on your trouble," Ryu said with a sigh. "Why on earth do you even want to peek on girls when they change their clothes, anyways?"

"Cuz we are the perverted duo!" Said two of them together, apparently proud for some reason.

' _And I thought my enemies were the lowest humanity can stoop to…'_ Ryu thought as he facepalmed.

"Just don't interrupt me…" said Ryu as he went and sat at his chair, only to be called by a young man with a yellow medium hair and grey eyes.

"Ryu, would you please come with me," Kiba ask Ryu.

"Let me guess, Gremory order's. Well, tell her that I don't want to join to her club" Ryu said with a tired expression.

"I see, but it's an order. So you'll have to come with me, or I will take you with force," said Kiba with an innocent smile

"Try me, if you dare," Ryu challenged with a mocking grin as he got up from his chair.

And with great speed, Kiba launched forward for a punch towards Ryu's face, but he dodge his attack and swoop his leg, causing Kiba to fall down.

"That's for trying to hit me," Ryu said mockingly before walking out of the class.

After he got away from the class and up on the rooftop, he took a deep breath and started talking to himself.

"Why don't ever I have a quiet place to relax…"

"What's wrong master Ryu?"

"I was just trying to get peace and quiet but someone tried to fight me and-" began Ryu, before he realized who he was talking to. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MOMIJI!?"

"I was just trying to go shopping, but I didn't know the where to go, so I decided to come ask you the where the place was… but you seem upset and that's why I'm here," Momiji said with surprised look.

"Okay… I'll help you after the school ends. Now go and wait for me outside the gate," Ryu instructed with smile and a sigh.

"Understood, Master Ryu! I'll wait for you out there!" Momiji said as she started to disappeared.

' _I'm starting to regret this idea…'_ Ryu thought as he went back to his class.

 _ **Well that's a wrap finally finish second chapter feel free to review you can tell me about Ryu's pairing at PM I started working next chapter hoping it's good for next chapter and thank you brother for reading but chapter 1 is just a prototype I started to edit first chapter hope it's good and see you later**_

 _ **[Ryu where's my next chapter]**_

 **Ryu: patience, my little friend.**

 **Stryker: aurg. Trust me, I'm not looking forward to that…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again sorry i didn't update the next chapter trying to focus at school anyway enjoy this new chapter**

 **And it's me, the editor which trudged through this**

 **We don't own Ninja Gaiden and Highschool DxD**

 **It belongs to Tecmo and TNK**

 **Chapter 3**

After the school ended

Before Ryu went on his way back home, his waywas blocked by Rias right when he's was headed to the main gate.

"What do you want again?" Ryu asked with a sigh.

"Please, I just want to joi-" rias trying to say, but was cut off by Momiji

Master Ryu, who is she?" Momiji asked.

"It's…" began Ryu, glaring at Rias. "Someone. Let's go," Ryu said and grabbed momiji's hand before leading the girl off.

' _Who is she… and how does she know Ryu…_ ' Rias thought when they were out of sight.

 **At Mall**

At the Mall in the area, Momiji tried to find the clothes she liked, but couldn't decide what to get. As she did, Ryu sat outside on a bench, bored.

"Sorry for keep you waiting" Momiji apologized as she held a ton of shopping bags. That was an exaggeration by the way.

"It's fine, seeing as it's your first time in the city," said Ryu, standing up. "I must say, your presence is rather welcomed, as it has been rather dull without you."

"T-thank you master Ryu," Momiji said as her cheeks reddened.

"Come on, let's go find some ingredients for dinner."

"Hai."

And after a while of walking around, Ryu and Momiji finally got to the nearby market to get groceries, though it was quite a chore, as Momji didn't know what she wanted to cook.

"Uh… Master Ryu? What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything is fine," said Ryu, glancing back. "But we must hurry. Somebody tailing us,"

"Who-" began Momji, before she noticed a certain redhead. And with a slight nod, she began hurrying up.

After five minutes of Momji picking random ingredients to speed things up

' _Where are they, and how did they disappear so fast…_ ' thought Rias as she looked around. one minute prior, she swore that she saw the two lining up to pay for their stuff. And the next… they were gone. Until…

"Why are you tailing us," came voice from behind her.

And Rias nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard that. Turning around, she saw that it was Ryu and Momiji, with several bags of clothes and groceries in their hands.

"W-well"

"Stop stalking me. That's creepy…" Ryu growled before walking off

 **At a nearby Field**

' _Darn it_ ' she thought as she headed back home with the she always used, in the field route but when she went on her way, four thugs blocked her way.

"Hello beautiful~" said one of the four in an oddly suggestive tone (cough cough) with a smirk. "Come play with us."

"I don't have time," groaned Rias. "Would you please go away"

"Come on don't be such a cold girl" the other thug said and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go" Rias said with yield trying to get her hands off but her two hands already been grabbed by two other thugs.

"Come on guys let's go have some fun~" said the same dude, a little more rudely now. Sighing, Rias decided that she should put these men in their place. Well, until a voice came up.

"Let her go you low life," came said voice from behind.

"Who said tha-" The other thug said but he was knocked out by the newcomer.

"You bastar-" began another, letting go of Gremory to hit the new guy, only for the dude to give him a punch that sent him flying right into a garbage bin.

"You better let her go, or I'll kill you" growled the person, as the sound of a sword unsheathing was heard. And the remaining two let her go before running away from him with a scared look.

"T-thank yo-" Rias started to say thank, before she recognised the boy. "...Ryu?!"

Before she even said anything else, Ryu grabbed her wrist and dragged the girl to his home.

"Come with me."

 **Well sorry for the short chapter I started to find some idea what happened for the next chapter feel free to review**

 **BYE-BYE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Is she gone…?**

 **Ryu: most likely.**

 **Alrighty! I'm her editor. it ain't an easy job, but I do enjoy it. Anyways, names Stryker Mikazuki J. I'm the dude who types in Bold colours, and the main writer types in Italics. Anyways, you may wanna get used to me, since I'm editing every chapter of this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Flashback, which should be the words in italic or something. Well, it is now anyways.**

 _After Ryu and Momiji got back to their home, Ryu felt something unusual and decided to head to his bedroom. Once there, he picked up his sword and headed downstairs to leave his house._

" _Momiji I'm going to head out_ " informed Ryu as he exited.

" _Where are you going, Master Ryu?_ " Momiji asked curiously.

" _Training_."

" _Okay be safe_ "

" _I will_ "

 _After he got out of his house, the boy went right to the field he heard someone squealing or whimpering and saw that it was Rias surrounded by three men with perverted smirks. Sighing, Ryu unsheathed his blade and approached the group._

 **At Hayabusa's home, in Ryu's room, or whatever**

"What are you doing here? You could get yourself in trouble, you know?" Ryu scolded as he sheathed his sword.

"I'm trying to get home… and I always use that route," Rias explained as she looked at him.

"That route, as far as I know, recently became an area where perverts hang out to wait for their prey," said Ryu. "How do you not know."

"I… don't…" admitted Rias, looking down guiltily.

"Well, it's rather late… so you'd better sleep here," Ryu said with a sigh and walked out of his bedroom

"B-but what about you? Where will you sleep?" Rias asked him, sounding oddly concerned.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch. Now get some sleep now. There is school tomorrow after all," Ryu said as he exited his bedroom, until he poked his head back in. "Also, don't open my wardrobe"

"Okay" Rias said as he close the door her cheeks glowing red.

'Why he's so nice to me…' thought Ras as she laid down on Ryu's bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **In the morning**

At the early time of 5:00 AM, Ryu woke up from the couch and started to train with Momiji, as you usually do, making a ton of noise as wooden blades clashed, waking Rias from her sleep.

Groaning, Rias sat up, her… aphem… chest flopping around. Standing, she peaked out of the window, and saw Ryu, topless, most likely to lose the heat he gain through training faster (or something) while wielding a wooden blade, sparring with Momji, who was also holding one. And she watched in amusement as Ryu downed Momji easily.

But her cheeks flared up when he turned towards the window, though he didn't see her. she saw that he sported a tight six-pack and powerful muscles on his body and arms.

And within Ryu a second, he saw Rias peeking out, and apparently naked. But unfortunately that doesn't make him blushed, he just simply ignored her and keep sparring with Momji until finish their training.

After half an hour of Ryu knocking Momji around, Ryu told his apprentice to go take a shower, seeing as she was much, much sweatier than he was. After she washed her body, which took a good part of an hour, Ryu hopped in and took his shower.

After Momiji finished making breakfast, Ryu ask her to take Rias to the shower. Momji nodded and bounced off to Rias, only to be surprised when she saw Rias completely naked.

"Why are you-" began Momji, before Rias interrupted her.

"I can't sleep with clothes on," she said simply, smiling as she stood up, her… well… chest bouncing.

"Well… I'm supposed to lead you to the bathroom for a shower, so come on," she said, motioning for her to come with, until Rias simply stood up and headed to the door. "WAAAAAIT!"

"What?" asked Gremory, tilting her head.

"AT LEAST GET A TOWEL AROUND YOUR BODY!" she proclaimed, making Ryu look to Momji.

"Is something wrong, Momji?" asked Ryu, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no master!" replied Momji, rushing into the room and glared as Rias. "AT LEAST GET YOUR UNDERSHIRTS ON!"

"Alright, alright," replied Rias, getting her undershirts on. "Can I go now?"

"Yes… just don't let Ryu see you," said Momji, scratching the back of her head. Rias simply sighed and went off, stealthing her way to the toilet.

At Kuoh Academy

"What the?!"

"The new kid's with Rias?!"

"Think he paid her or something?"

"AH COME ON."

And those are the more… tame comments Ryu got when he walked beside Rias. "I should get doing," he requested, swerving off to his class. Rias simply nodded, walking to hers, a new plan already forming in her head.

 **After the class ended**

Groaning, Ryu pinched the bridge of his nose. Today was fockin BRUTAL. Darn teacher gave a surprise test and there was a ton of other shit, like the perverts of Kuoh giving him problems concerning Rias. I wonder if that can be considered brutal though.

And as usual, he went on his way to leave the class and started to his usual place, the bench on the roof. Once he there, the boy took a deep breath and started to relax, but as he did, he spotted two young women, and as usual, it was Rias and Akeno, a couple of feet away. they probably teleported there with some demon magic thingy. Shaking his head, the boy stood to leave, but his way was blocked by Kiba and, surprisingly, the adorable Koneko.

"What do you want this time… I already made it clear that I don't want to join, so would you please leave me alone," Ryu groaned, but Kiba gave a quick slash as Ryu, though Ryu sidestepped and gave him a solid fist to the chin.

"You have potential, kid. But you must train harder to unlock it," Ryu said with a sigh as he pulled his arm back. Koneko then sprung forward to attack the boy from behind, but Ryu dodged her attack and put her to sleep with a solid slam to the back of a head.

"Trying to attack me from behind? A fatal mistake" Ryu said as he put the short as slag girl down. As he put them down, he saw Gremory approach him. Rolling his eyes, he turned to walk off.

"Would you please listen to me," Rias said as she grab his wrist.

Sighing, Ryu decided that he may as well get this over with and nodded. "Make it quick," he said, sitting on the bench.

Firstly… I never had the chance to properly thank you…" started Rias, bowing her head. "Thank you."

"Is that is?" asked Ryu.

Well… I was also wondering if…" began Rias, but Ryu already knew what she wanted. And it was getting annoying, so he finally gave in.

raising a hand, Ryu got Rias to shut up. Looking down in defeat, Rias was about to stand and leave, before he spoke up.

"I will join your club, but on two conditions" Ryu said with two fingers, making Rias smile widely.

"Name them," said Rias, smiling. "I can grant you any wished, even the wild ones…"

And for whatever reasons, she blushed, making Akeno smile her usual way and place a hand on her cheek. "Ara ara, making a move already, Rias?"

"N-No!" exclaimed Rias while Ryu groaned. "Ignore Akeno please. Now, what are your conditions?"

"One, I do not wish to follow your orders. And second, I will work alone, not with a partner."

"That's it?" asked Rias, perking her eyebrows in surprise.

"That's it" said Ryu, getting up from the bench.

"Okay, I accept your conditions. Thank you for joining," Rias said with a smile on her face. After a quick, but firm, handshake, Ryu went on his way. Before he went down, however, Ryu turned back.

"When you try and go home, don't use that road unless you want to get some training. If so, meet me there at 12:00 PM," Ryu said as he walked down the stairs, or tumbled down, whichever you prefer. When he was gone, Rias nodded with a blush.

"O-Ok…"

When Ryu left, Akeno asked rias about what happened, and Rias explained everything and why Ryu that said to her before last night. And as she spoke, Akeno did notice that blush on her pal's face.

 **Sunday afternoon**

Standing by a light pole, which was in front of some random road in Japan (that place which Issei waited for Yumma), Ryu awaited Yuuma in the place. When the girl arrived, she asked him to walk with her walk until the sun disappeared.

 **Obligatory time skip**

After several tiresome hours of Ryu following Yumma around, they eventually wound up in the park. And there, Yumma asked him an odd question.

"Can I ask you something?" Yuuma asked.

"Yes, you may," Ryu said as he crossed his arms.

"Would you die for me?" Yuuma asked with a sick grin as wings sprung out of her back. And she began that 'transformation'. When she was done, she was dressed in some rather… revealing clothing. And with a sadistic grin, she sprung forward at him. Ryu then laughed at her.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Yumma as she threw Light Spear at the boy, but Ryu dodged the attack and unsheathed his sword and point the weapon at her. "You can try but, you won't succeed," Ryu said as he smirked.

"How arrogant…" Yuuma groaned as she summoned another spear. Dashing in, she attempted to skier him, but he simply blocked the strike and knocked the spear out of her grasp. And with an expert maneuver, Ryu adjusted his grip on his blade so that he was holding it upside down before slamming the handle into Yumma, or whatever her name was now.

The impact gave the crow a bloodied nose, which was surprising to her as not many humans could do that. But she didn't have much time to counter, as a fist collided with her face, and she was knocked out cold.

 **Meanwhile**

As Ryu wondered what he should do with 'Yumma', two figures watched him in shock. Obviously they were none other than Rias and Akeno, who knelt there, mouths agape and eyes widened.

"Impossible…" muttered Rias as Ryu prodded Yumma with his blade's sheath to make sure she was out for the count. "How could he have fought and beaten a Fallen Angel yet not recieve any wounds…?

"I do not know," replied Akeno, smiling as she placed a hand on her cheek. "But did you see the way he handled that one?"

"Yes…" replied Rias, shivering at her pal's sadistic side. "I did…"

"Almost makes me want him~" said Akeno in her usual tone.

"Don't you dare-" began Rias as Ryu picked Yumma up and slung her over his shoulder. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know, but it seems to be for adult eyes only~" said Akeno as Ryu carted Yumma off, probably to his home. Yet, despite that, Rias doubted that he'd want to do that.

Did he?

 **Finally finish chapter 4 feel free to review I'll be waiting the review**

 **SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **[Ryu go to sleep! tomorrow you're going with me for a vacation!]**

 **[Ryu: oh dear…]**

 **I hope they had fun. *cough* not that kinda fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi it's my new chapter hope you like it**

 **Stryker: you'd better. I spend time editing this.**

 **I don't own Ninja gaiden and Highschool DxD it belongs to Tecmo Koei TNK**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hayabusa's house**

Groaning softly, Yuuma, in her schoolgirl look, started to wake up from her Ryu-induced 'nap'.

When her eyes refocused themselves, she looked from left to right, not knowing where she was. The last thing she remembered was Ryu smacking her in the head with his this fist which knocked her out. Now she was on a bed, in a unknown place, though she was in clean clothes now, which was a upside, I guess?

But a small thought came to her. She was on a bed, in new clothes, and her last opponent was a male… which could mean…

Suddenly, the door creaked, causing Yumma to flinch. And imagine the girl's surprise when she saw that it was Ryu, holding a tray of food and with a stern look on his face. Grimacing, Yumma held up her hand, a Light Spear appearing in it, ready to throw, at least until Ryu sprung forward with impressive speed and grabbed her wrist. Yumma tried to counter by punching him, but Ryu simply grabbed her fist, stopping it almost immediately.

Pulling her arms back, Yumma tried to pull her arms free, to no avail, not even a slight shift. After about ten seconds, the girl gave up. "Fine… I yield…"

Still not giving her a warm expression, Ryu let go, though kept his guard up just in case. After about five seconds of just staring, Ryu handed her the tray of food, though Yumma seemed a little wary of it. "What's in it… poison?"

"No, after all," replied Ryu, motioning to his blade which rested against his cardboard. "there are much easier ways to kill you."

Raising a sceptical eyebrow, Yumma began to eat what she was provided. And, admittedly, it was good. After about ten minutes, her bowl was clean, and she let out an ear splitting burp which even Momji heard.

"Master?" came Momji's voice after Yumma burped. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Momji," replied Ryu. "Nothing is wrong."

"Alright Master," said Momji. After about a minute or two, Ryu sighed before shifting his eyes to Yumma.

"Now, what is your real name?" Ryu asked, crossing his arms. "

"…how do you know that Yuuma's not my real name?" asked Yumma, tensing up.

"Just answer my question," said Ryu, narrowing his eyes. Gulping, 'Yumma' nodded and decided that it'd be best to just tell him than risk a second beating.

"Okay… my real name is Raynare," said Yumma/Raynare, feeling her heart rate go up thanks to Ryu's gaze. "I-"

"You are a Fallen Angel, I presume," finished Ryu, and the genuine shock in Raynare's eyes did amused Ryu quite a bit.

"H-how do you know?" stuttered Raynare.

"It was simple. You tried to target someone who owns a booster and kill them so that so you can have it for yourself," Ryu said while sitting on the edge of his bed. And Raynare's genuine concern did make Ryu feel a little bad. "Sorry, but I don't have the Gear you're looking for. But… I suppose that you can stay here until you feel okay. Also, I apologize your wounding your nose. Momji has that fixed."

"T-Thank you…" muttered Raynare. But still… one question did linger in her mind, and it seemed as though Ryu read it.

"No… I did not do… _it_ when you were unconscious," he assured, making Raynare nod a little. "Also, you can revert to your true form. I don't like to have people with false looks in my house."

"H-Hai," replied Raynare as she did her Fallen Angel transformation thing and became her older, bustier self.

"Right," muttered Ryu, he patted her head to calmed her down. "Get some rest."

And with that said, Ryu left the room and made his way down to the kitchen where Momji stood with an apron around her waist.

"How is she is, Master Ryu?" ask Momji, tilting her head.

"She's fine, just a little shocked, but aside from that she'll be okay," replied Ryu before he raised a brow. "Are you worried about her?"

"No, Master Ryu," replied Momji, her cheeks puffing up. "Just asking. And by the way what would you want for breakfast?"

"Hmm… I don't know what do… what would you recommend, Momiji?"

"I suggest omurice"

"Omurice, huh? Very well then, I'll eat after training," said Ryu with a nod. "Please keep the house clean."

"Okay, Master. Take care"responded Momji, waving at him as he left the place.

"I will, bye," Ryu said, waving back. After he closed the door, Momji sighed and turned, only to see Raynare.

"Why are you out of bed?" asked Momji.

"Just wondering… where's Ryu?" ask Raynare, making Momji raise an eyebrow.

"Training," she replied, and Raynare asked where he trained at.

 **At dur field**

Swinging his blade, Ryu sliced a wooden dummy in half with one swift motion. This was basically everything he did until he felt someone watching him. And with expert precision, he threw twin shurikens at the nearby bush and tree.

"Who's there?" Ryu groaned and kept a tight grip on his blade just in case. And from the bush came Rias and Akeno dropping from atop the tree.

"H-How-" muttered Rias.

Facepalming, Ryu sighed and sheathed his sword before approaching them, though he did notice Rias's cheeks redden when he was in close vicinity. "If you want to train, then don't hide from me" Ryu said with a groan as he turned to leave the field until he heard someone calling him. Turning, he saw that it was Raynare calling him and ask about training. And when she looked behind him and saw Rias, she raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that girl?"

"It's Gremory," replied Ryu, crossing his arms. "Don't do anything reckless around her, Raynare."

And when he said that, Raynare's face turned red, seeing as he sounded worried about her. But she quickly dismissed it as the three of them started to train, though Raynare swore she got some dirty looks from both Rias and Akeno.

After three painful hours of this, he waved at the three of them and left the field, before he accidently bumped into a short girl with blonde girl wear a nun outfit. Slightly embarrassed, Ryu then helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Ryu asked with a worried face

"I-I'm fine… my apologies mister… I'm such a klutz," the blonde girl said.

"It's alright, young one. We all make some mistake some times," replied Ryu.

"I s-see," said the girl, before she tensed up. "H-Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the church is, would you?"

"I do," replied Ryu. "Though I think it would be best if I accompanied you there."

"I-If you want," said the girl as they walked off.

"By the way, what's your name?" Ryu ask the nun.

"My name is Asia Argento , what about you?" asked the girl.

"My name is Ryu Hayabusa, a pleasure to meet you," Ryu answered with a smile on his face. After he got her to the church, he went on his way back home got a shower. When he finishd and left the bathroom, he bumped into Raynare, who blushed when she saw him with only a towel around his waist. Momiji, on the other hand, just smiled when she saw Ryu with just a towel.

"Momiji, where're my clothes"

"They're in your room," Momiji said while she still cooking Omurice ( what's this anyways?)

"Okay, thank you" Ryu thanked and went upstairs to change his outfit, leaving Raynare there, still blushing when she was him in only a towel.

 **Meanwhile**

As the thing happened in Ryu's home, Rias and Akeno went on their way to their club, though Rias was still dreaming about when Ryu approached her, making her think that he would have kiss her, making her blush, something Akeno notice and giggle at.

 **Hayabusa house at night**

After he changed into his usual clothes and got his ass downstairs to watch some tv, cuz even ninjas need some time off.

"Master Ryu, dinner's ready," Momiji called out to him.

"Yeah, coming," Ryu said, turning off the tv and heading to the kitchen.

After Ryu got to the kitchen, he sat next to Raynare, who still had some leftover blush, prompting Ryu to ask her what happened.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Raynare stuttered.

"Are you sick?" Ryu asked, placing his hand on her forehead, making Raynare blush more.

"I-I'm okay," Raynare repeated as he lowered his arm.

"If you say so."

Momiji then came with three omurices plates and placed them on the table.

"Here, eat it while it's hot," Momiji suggested with a smile on her face.

After they finished eating and washed their plates, Ryu turned to Momiji.

"Momiji, your Omurice is great," Ryu said with a smile, making Momiji blush and smiled back at him.

"Thank you master, I really appreciate it."

"Good to hear, Momji," replied Ryu. "I'm heading off to train, you wanna come?"

"Yes, just let me change," Momiji replied as she get to her room and swapped her clothes into her Shrine Maiden outfit, while Ryu changed into his Legendary Black Falcon suit. Once said things were done, the duo headed out, not noting Raynare who was following them to the field.

 **Field At Night**

In the field, Ryu and Momiji began slashing or parrying their blows, with the occasional throwing star from Momji, but Ryu blocked those things with his katana and use some fancy Ninpo to counter her,

After a tiring spar, Momiji used her fire bow against Ryu to try and cancel out his ninpo, but it was a little too late when Ryu saw right through her and used his wind blade Ninpo.

Unfortunately, it was canceled when he heard some bushes wiggling about. And with expert accuracy. he threw a kunai at the bush.

"Show yourself," he growled, and they did. While Ryu simply pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw them, Momji blank at him, confused.

"Did you invite them?" she asked.

"No, I did not, Momji," replied Ryu, turning to face Raynare and Rias, still stunned that he thew that one kunai at them.

Ryu simply sighed and finish up his training with Momiji, who was still confused, before heading back home. But as he got back, someone threw a kunai at him, though Ryu's ninja reflexes (0r whatever) allowed him to catch it.

Turning, Ryu looked down at the weapon. A Kunai with purple flower…

' _Ayane…'_

 **Finally added Ayane to this fic but I still have to find some idea about the next Chapter… so feel free to review and PM me or reivew**

 **Ryu: No wonder**

 **Me:What?**

 ***camera turns to editor as the two argue about time reserves***

 **Hello once again. Now, it's partially my fault that this chapter is up so late. I've been working on my own stories for a few weeks and I sincerely apologise for making you people wait for so long. Hopefully it was worth the wait.**

 **And if you have a look at what the story used to look like, you'd probably say it was.**


End file.
